Night 282
A New Act Begins (新たな幕開け, Aratana Makuake) is Night 282 of the Magi manga series. Characters In Order Of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary Judar and Alibaba are riding on Mother Dragon through the skies and Judar states that he wants to fight on Hakuryuu's side on the war against Kouen before it ends, not knowing it has ended, and wonders about what he is doing now. In Rakushou, Aladdin, Morgiana, Olba, and Toto are all present on Hakuryuu's coronation as an emperor, and Morgiana states that she will take care of him, as Aladdin says that the Rukh around Hakuryuu are different and questions if this is because Hakuryuu saved Kouen and let him live with his brothers. Aladdin states that everybody believes that, someday, he will work together with Koumei and Kouha. Toto reprimands Olba for wanting vengeance, as the boy wonders about Hakuryuu's feelings of finally getting his own vengeance, and Hakuryuu states that he will live to protect what he reconquered. Aladdin questions if the war is finally ended, as Magnostadt, Balbadd, and even the Kou Empire have entered in the Seven Seas Alliance, and if this was only possible with Sinbad's help, and wonders about the dark sensation he and Yunan felt when they saw Sinbad. In a ship to Sindria, Sinbad and Hakuei meet, and she thanks him for solving the problems with her brother, stating that his dream was to unite the world and that she will follow him to anywhere to complete it. However, Sinbad says that she is a very good actress, as Aladdin and Hakuryuu believed her to be dead, revealing her true identity as Gyokuen Ren, or more accurately, Arba. As she assumes her true appearance and her eyes become black, Arba states his identity as David Jehoahaz Abraham. She reveals that, after discovering that he was stealing the powers of Ill Ilah, she united with Solomon in a resistance against him, wanting to kill him. However, she now finally understand that he merged himself with her Father and became one with Ill Ilah. Asking him to let her be his strength, he states that doesn't want her affection. Sinbad states that he is not David and that he has ever walked forward believing in himself. He states that she is a wonderful woman with incomparable power and knowledge but that he doesn't need her in Al-Thamen. Crying in happiness she agrees to do only what he says. Judar finally arrives in the Dark Continent, seeing the Fanalis there. He states that he wants to talk with them later but now needs to see Aladdin, who is thinking about the fact that everyone survived. He asks Kougyoku if she is fine, and she states that Sinbad has already removed Zepar from her mind. Mother Dragon states that the ending of the traveling will take up two years until they finally come back to Kou, and Judar screams in frustration. As he wonders about how their world will be like in two years, the Mother Dragon crosses the sky, in the direction of the sun. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Kou Empire Arc